Peanuts timeline
The following is a list of milestones in the history of Peanuts. . *October 2, 1940: The first Peanuts comic strip, and the first time Charlie Brown is called, "Good ol' Charlie Brown. The other characters in that day's strip are Shermy and Patty. *October 4, 1941: Snoopy's first appearance *December 21, 1941: Charlie Brown first appears with his signature shirt. *Ferbruary 7, 1941: Violet's first appearance *May 30, 1941: Schroeder's first appearance *August 16, 1942: Charlie Brown is first called a "blockhead" *August 31, 1942: Schroeder appears in his striped shirt for the first time. *September 24, 1942: Schroeder starts playing his piano *November 14, 1943: The first time Charlie Brown falls for the football gag. *November 19, 1943: First appearance of Snoopy's doghouse. *January 06, 1944: The first Sunday strip. *March 3, 1945: Lucy's first appearence *May 27, 1945: Snoopy's thoughts are shown in a thought ballooon for the first time. *July 15, 1945: First time someone says 'Good grief.' *September 19, 1946: Linus's first appearance *October 19, 1946: The first time Snoopy dances on two legs. *December 3, 1947: Charlie Brown is first called a "wishy washy character" *January 27, 1948: Lucy falls in love with Schroeder *June 1, 1949: Linus first appears with his security blanket. *July 13, 1949: First appearance of "Pig-Pen". *April 12, 1950: Charlie Brown first gets his kite stuck in the Kite-Eating Tree. *June 28, 1950: Snoopy first walks on two legs *August 25, 1951: Charlie Brown first writes a letter to his pen-pal *March 27, 1952: Lucy opens her psychiatry booth *May 26, 1953: Sally is born *August 23, 1954: Sally's first appearance *October 5, 1955: Linus falls in love with Miss Othmar *October 26, 1956: Linus first mentions the Great Pumpkin *March 21, 1957: Linus first mentions his blanket hating grandmother *August 22, 1958: Sally falls in love with Linus *March 6, 1959: Frieda's first appearance *November 19, 1960: The Little Red-Haired Girl is first mentioned *September 5, 1962: Sally's first day of school *September 30, 1963: "555 95472"'s first appearance *June 5, 1965: Charlie Brown first goes to camp *July 12, 1965: Snoopy starts writing *October 10, 1965: Snoopy first appears as the World War I Flying Ace *August 22, 1966: Peppermint Patty's first appearance *April 4, 1967: Woodstock's first apperence *April 18, 1967: Snoopy first does the "Chesire cat trick" *July 31, 1968: Franklin's first appearance" Franklin's did not exist in 1968 *August 24, 1968: Lila is seen *Ferbruary 28, 1969: Miss Othmar is fired *June 15, 1969: Shermy's last official appearance *July 15, 1969: The Little Red-haired girl moves away. *Ferbruary 16, 1970: Snoopy becomes the Head Beagle *June 22, 1970: Woodstock is named *April 9, 1971: Snoopy falls in love with the writer Helen Sweetstory *May 27, 1971: The first appearance of Snoopy's alter-ego Joe Cool *July 20, 1971: Marcie's first appearance" that didn't even exist in 1971 *May 23, 1972: Rerun is born *March 26, 1972: Rerun's first appearance *January 21, 1974: Rerun first appears on his mother's bike *March 21, 1974: Peppermint Patty realizes Snoopy is a beagle and not a funny looking kid *May 13, 1974: Snoopy becomes a beagle scout *June 9, 1974: Oswald's first appearance *August 31, 1974: Sally first talks to the school building *September 6, 1974: Sally and the school building fall in love *March 31, 1975: Truffles' first appearance *August 13, 1975: Spike's first appearance *January 9, 1976: The school building collapses *April 11, 1976: Last official appearance of Patty. *June 22, 1976: Snoopy searches for his sister Belle *June 28, 1976: Belle's first appearence *July 26, 1976: Floyd's first appearance *January 27, 1977: Sally first calls Linus, her "sweet babboo" *March 11, 1977: Charlie Brown meets The Goose Eggs *May 9, 1977: Molly Volley's first appearance *June 13, 1978: Eudora's first appearance *October 4, 1978: Eudora switches to Sally's class *August 10, 1981: Oswald's first appears on the word shield *September 23, 1982: Snoopy recievive a letter from his brother Marbles *September 28, 1982: Marble's first appearance *June 30, 1983: Bill and Harriet, from Snoopy's beagle scouts, get married *November 16, 1984: Violet's last appearance *December 16, 1984: Schroeder kisses Lucy *June 9, 1986: Lydia's first appearance *October 13, 1986: Sally states her first philosophy *February 29, 1988: The format of the Peanuts comic strip changes from four frames in each daily strip to three frames. *January 19, 1989: Olaf's first appearance *June 18, 1989: Snoopy's father appears *October 9, 1989: The notes start to fall off of Schroeder's piano *October 26, 1989: Oswald's first calls lucy, her "You're Despicable" as Daffy Duck *June 10, 1990: Peppermint Patty gets an "A" on her paper *July 23, 1990: Peggy Jean's first appearance *August 10, 1990: Peggy Jean becomes Charlie Brown's girlfriend *March 30, 1993: Charlie Brown finally leads his baseball team to victory *April 1, 1993: Royanne Hobbs' first appearance *Ferbruary 14, 1994: Andy's first appearance *July 28, 1994: Rerun learns about basketball *September 27, 1994: Oster's first appearance *Ferbruary 11, 1995: Emily's first appearance *April 7, 1995: Oswald's last appearance *May 16, 1996: Rerun decides to adopt Spike *July 26, 1996: Snoopy's mother appears *May 25, 1998: The Little Red-Haired Girl is seen in silhouette *October 1, 1998: Naomi's first appearance *July 11, 1999: Peggy Jean breaks up with Charlie Brown *September 8, 1999: Last appearance of "Pig-Pen". *September 12, 1999: Schroeder's last appearance *September 27, 1999: Andy and Olaf's last appearance *November 5, 1999: Franklin's last appearance *December 13, 1999: Lucy's last appearance *December 21, 1999: Spike's last appearance *January 1, 2000: Linus's last appearence *January 2, 2000: Perpermint Patty and Marcie's last appearance *January 3, 2000: Oster's last appearance *January 16, 2000: Woodstock's last appearance *January 30, 2000: Rerun's last appearance *February 6, 2000: Sally's last appearance *Ferbruary 13, 2000: The last Peanuts comic strip Category:History of Peanuts Category:Lists